This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention that is recited in the claims. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In a system/sub-system environment, a plurality of sub-systems may be coupled to a system. The plurality of sub-systems may share a power bus and, therefore, the power received at each sub-system may be directly correlated to power conditions at other sub-systems. Accordingly, an event at one sub-system may cause a power disturbance at another sub-system. This may have a negative effect on the operation of a sub-system not associated with the event.